legwikifandomcom-20200213-history
Everett (David)
David is a furry, and one of the two Team Cruze members within the LEG's ranks. He enjoys playing CiV, Garry's mod, Minecraft, Smash, and D&D. He also enjoys messing with people using :consentattrent:, having been the person to request it be an emoji. He is the guardian of the High-End Potato, and the only connection Zeus has to the League. He is also one of the reasons the LEG gets frequent noise complaints. He was initially apprehensive about the LEG's name change to the GATO, but eventually warmed up to it. David is the Master of [SMOKE & MIRRORS], a Stand which causes tactile, audial and visual hallucinations. After he jailbroke Bradley from CSIS, Nikki (his girlfriend at the time) upgraded & MIRRORS to DAMAGE SMOKE & MIRRORS, or SMOKE & MIRRORS REQUIEM. To date, it is the only Requiem Stand acquired using magic instead of a Stand Arrow. While the Stand does have its uses in combat, David's number-one usage of it is when he's concealing himself as human, instead of Everett. Everett is David's fursona, a half-bird half-dragon with feathers for hair. He descends from the Mysheri dragon clan, infamous for having inspired Smaug (and possibly Fafnir as well - still no word on whether he existed or not!). A variety of art of Everett exists; included in the page is the most recent work. During the David-Everett Civil War, David made use of & MIRRORS' precursor - [BLUE REAPER] - to besiege his own Stand power, until Everett relinquished most of & MIRRORS, rebuilding the tiny fraction of it left into a new Stand - [ALL DAWNS], a CQC type Stand with the ability to stop time for thirty seconds. David also used a handful of furry memes to assume a form similar to an anthropomorphic orca, a new fursona inextricable from David due to the backstory being wholly reliant on his human form - and one which also controlled REAPER. Everett surrendered to David on Jan. 24, 2019, making the war last two days. The two agreed to reassimilate so long as David would utilize his Everett side more often. DAWNS was dismantled, and & MIRRORS was reinstated as David's Stand. David participates in the LEG CiV and TTT games, being the League's most active streamer, and has appeared in Guns of Icarus and The Datsun Chronicles as well. He also maintains some presence in and is the founder of the LEG server, which he originally dubbed the "League of Extraordinary Servers", much to nobody's delight. One of David's quips in the Bannock Video - that something was "more wrong than the residential school system" - was the first dime into the Stereotypes Bottle. Any time David says "Ebereto kawaii desu!", it is in reference to his first commission of Everett, pictured below. If he says "Black Ice, baby!" or anything to do with "Over the Edge, Over Again", he is referring to some of his musical works and arrangements. David also wrote the Pokémon Battle Theme used in the LEG. David and Bradley dated for a month and remain very good friends to this day. Gallery Considering the gallery is expanding this page past the content it can realistically offer, have a link to David's FurAffinity gallery showing off Everett. Chibi everett cel profil.png|"Ebereto kawaii desu!" Realistic everett profil.png Chibi everett profil transparent.png 707a7a581d2a78d032f899e977ee83cff37d6249.jpg|Everett, on the bottom right, expresses disbelief at the return of Vore Tracker. Everett Perf Cel Ink Profil.PNG|A profile-pic-size version of David's first art of Everett, which he drew himself. everett sign colour.png|A sign-meme template starring Everett. ill try spinning.png|A meme made by David commenting on how long it took him to cel-shade his first commission of Everett. everett smash.jpg|'Everett' joins the battle! menacing consentattrent everett.PNG|HaH gOTTem|link=Consentattrent: everett_boutta_lets do this.png|Everett, during the David-Everett Civil War. 2019-01-26_19.21.02.png|Everett, on the League's first Minecraft server. Orca everett colour.png|David's final form, seen here drawn by himself, during the David-Everett Civil War. Proto everett colour.png|A Protogen variant of Everett, created for r/furry_irl. everett_real.jpg|A doodle of a feral Everett, done by Liz. unknown-2.png|Everett, done in a crayon-y MS Paint style by Alex. 2019-03-07 23.06.45.png|Everett, as he appears on the Sky Factory. 2019-03-08 09.35.02.png|Everett, as he appears on the Sky Factory, after David found the button to make him a centaur. Everett n flamel colour.png|Everett and Flamel Kobold everett colour no sig.png|Everett, reimagined as a kobold. Everett n jabir colour.png|Everett and his alchemy golem, Jabir, doing alchemy. Screen_Shot_2019-03-27_at_4.38.23_PM.png|Everett, as approximated in the degeneracy simulator Amorous. tank_everett_colour.png|A completely different Everett, who is an automaton based around an M4A3E8 medium tank. secretEaster.png|Everett, doing another Jojo pose. orca_everett_transparent.png|Everett, reimagined as an orca orcasynth_everett_pfp_2_colour_5_no_text.png|Everett's current form: an orca-shaped synth. castlevania_everett_colour.png|Everett drawn like Castlevania's Nathan Graves, the hero of Circle of the Moon. Whale ref-1.png|The official reference photo for Everett's orcasynth form, done by an artist friend of David's. Davids req.png|Another Castlevania-style Everett, done by Kenzie. Everett uwu accented colour.png Everett owo accented colour.png Everett uwu colour.png Everett owo colour.png THfwkgt.png 3Yh0LcG.png Screen Shot 2019-11-17 at 11.35.55 PM.png|Everett, now an orcasynth, in David's factory on the All the Mods 3 Lite Minecraft Server. everett stando colour.png|Everett showing off & MIRRORS. halloween special colour.png|Art drawn for Halloween featuring Everett taking on Castlevania. Bally_Wally_Design_Everett.png|A design for one of Vader-San's OwOrbs (no better name for them exists, trust me) based off of Everett. IMG_3899.jpg|Following the last one, a more roomba-y robot based off Everett. Lore It all started when the Illuminati stole the Triforce, and began to take over the Universe. David and the rest of Team Step Away from the Door - Wyatt, Zeus, Batu, Eileen, and Evan - set out on a quest to destroy the Illuminati, using only a Sherman tank and a handful of Moonraker laser guns. They took the Illuminati stronghold by sheer force of blitz, and held it until they could reclaim the Triforce. David placed it in his bedroom, making sure to keep a watchful eye on it. Try as he might, though, the Illuminati stole the Triforce once again, and David had to call on Team Step Away from the Door again - replacing Eileen and Evan with Andrew, Jonathan, and Sean. Once again they tried to take the Illuminati stronghold by blitzing it, with numerous weaponry improvements under their belt, though the party was split up and had to leg it through a labrynth-like complex. This resulted in David being trapped in a room which he could not escape from, requiring his oldest OC to switch positions with him using plot powers and puzzle through the room for him. They switched back once the OC had solved the room, and David joined the rest of Team Step Away from the Door in time for the bossfight against Bill Cipher and the daring escape from the base in Bro Force One. Two years later, members of Team Step Away from the Door had disappeared and been replaced by ghosts - they stole the Triforce, and rebuilt the Illuminati from its dead shell. With it, they brought a supernatural apocalypse, and David, Zeus, Batu, and Andrew - the survivors of Team Step Away from the Door - drifted up to the Illuminati Tower - within David's high school - and they made the climb, armed with bootleg Proton Packs and guns. They fought their way up to the tower proper, where David's father aided them and drifted them up to the top of the tower. There, they fought the Skeleton King of Spook, Lord of the Illuminati, and David used the Triforce to timeline-hop to one where the Illuminati never stole the Triforce in the first place - the timeline in which he now resides. Since then, he has turned into a bird-dragon, dated Bradley, acquired a STAND, and gone on a quest with Omar and Zeus to save Bradley from CSIS after the lynx disarmed a nuke that Trump almost used to nuke Kim Jong-Un and then built a flamethrower. Bannock was also made during that quest. Half a year later, David, along with the rest of Team Cruze, Omar, and Nikki, went to Egypt to search for the Holy Grail and find it before the TCSA did. Their search took them to the underground ruins of the Great Library of Alexandria, where they found Alexander the Great's body in a secret chamber. Upon opening the sarcophagus, they inavertently activated a trap in the floor. David was speared when he tried to hide in Alexander's sarcophagus, and his being wounded set a timer on the rest of Team Cruze's search for the Holy Grail. The blood from his wound also activated the stone mask that turned Alexander the Great into a vampire. Once the Grail was recovered, David poured the remaining holy water into a 2L bottle of ginger ale and hid the cup away from the prying eyes of the TCSA... The Golem Army Instead of an army of kobolds like most other dragons, Everett has instead fielded an army of golems using witchcraft and alchemy. Below are pictures and profiles of each golem, from oldest to newest. Dust collectors colour.png|Ignis, Terra, River, and Wind, together known as the four Elemental Golems, or the Elementals for short. They guard David's hoard, though the lot of them are troublemakers, kept in line by Kramer. Meathead colour.png|Meathead, the golem adventuring party's barbarian. He has a tendency to pose menacingly every so often, generating "go" kanji when he does. Scarecrow colour.png|Scarecrow, the golem adventuring party's bard. Mini colour.png|Mini, the golem adventuring party's mage. Belladonna colour.png|Belladonna, the golem adventuring party's druid. Flamel colour.png|Flamel, the ghost of David's first alchemy golem. He still haunts the lair, occasionally interacting with David and the others. Despite the nature of his death, he knows it was an accident and bears no ill will towards David. Dunk colour.png|Dunk, one of the guardians of David's library. He does the manual labour, hauling the books and records around. Piston colour.png|Piston, one of the guardians of David's library. He does the record keeping and keeps track of the more bureaucratic elements of running David's lair. Jabir colour.png|Jabir, David's current alchemy golem, shortsighted and obsessed with turkey legs. Kramer colour.png|Kramer, David's silent, menacing Snow Golem, who guards his hoard and keeps the Elementals in line. Category:Members